


family lines/final thoughts

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby on board, F/M, Gen, enjoy, i'm mass uploading from tumblr and idk what to even tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: Anonymous asked: Poe x pregnant!reader where they are at that festival and she’s watching all the children with Rey and has a hand on her stomach and the locals all catch on and start giving her stuff but she hasn’t told anyone yet&Anonymous asked: Can I request one where the reader and Poe are a thing and the reader is pregnant and Poe finds out sometime before the whole firing squad line up thing? And just his reaction to possible death with that information in his head.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 64





	1. family lines

You had been sick for about a week, the smell of things you onced loved turning sour against your nose. You insisted it was just fatigue, and continued working the training courses with Rey, not letting it bother you. Your husband, Poe, insisted you visit the med bay, but you refused, you knew the answer already. The Force told you of your baby long before any medical droid could. 

The General had told you previous stories of when she was pregnant with Ben, it was like having an extra set of eyes to the force. But with this mission, this tracking of the wayfinder, it felt you with dread, and you understood what she meant.

Your first stop was Pasaana, a desert planet full of life, color and culture. Back home, your summers would get blistering hot, so stepping out of the Falcon, you welcomed the sun’s embrace. It was the first thing that made you calm during this pregnancy. You had all arrived during the Festival of The Ancestors, and the smell of the sweets was enough to make you want to abandon the war. 

Poe’s smooth voice broke you from your thoughts. “We need to get through this crowd, heads down, there’s still first order patrols.” And with that, you were off walking. You stayed at the Front, walking side by side with him, one hand on your saber at all times. He looked up, and around.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” You asked, grinning. “So much celebration, all centered around family.” 

“This crowd gives us a bad tactical advantage.” Is all he said, and you felt like someone had punched your gut.  _ So much for telling him now.  _ You thought, and turned, seeing Rey and 3PO talking with a woman. You watched Poe go to inhale to shout something, and you interrupted. 

“I’ll get her.” You turned on your heel to go after her. Poe just watched you in awe, you knew him well. You caught up to Rey relatively fast

“What’s the hold up?” You asked, slightly winded.

“This woman gave me some beads, we’re exchanging family names.” Rey smiled, her face filled with wonder and awe. The little woman gestured for you to kneel to give you a strand. As she placed them over your neck, you saw the little ones watching the puppet show. Your hand instinctively went to your abdomen. You wondered if the baby would have Poe’s eyes, or Poe’s smile, or hopefully his strength. The woman tapped your hand, and gave you a second strand. 

“She would be honored to know your family name.” C-3PO said from behind you. 

“Dameron.” Is all you said, and offered a smile, while the woman called some locals over, and they began showering you with different adornments, and began singing a song in their language. You looked to 3PO for assistance.

“I must be malfunctioning Ma’am, they are singing a prayer of good fortune for the coming baby in the Dameron family line.” Rey turned her head towards you, so fast you thought her head might fly off. 

“You’re not 3PO, but Poe doesn’t know yet, let’s keep it that way.” You shot the droid and Rey a look.

“I knew your presence felt different but I wasn’t sure.” Rey smiled. “Why are you out here?! It’s dangerous!” 

“My place is here, I won’t let you destroy the Sith alone, Rey.” You smiled and punched her arm. “Can’t take all the glory.”

“You need to tell Poe.” She rolled her eyes at your comment.

“He will send me right back to base.” You sighed and started to walk away from her.

“At first but-” She froze, and stared off into blankness.  _ Ren.  _ You reached out to touch her, and was pushed back. Poe came rushing over, and Rey snapped out of it. 

“It was Ren, he’s coming, we have to go.” She spoke in frantics, while Poe searched you up and down for wounds.

“Where’d you get all these beads?” He asked, helping you up once he realized you were fine. 

“The locals gave them to me.” 

“There a token of good fortune for-” 3PO started and you cut him off.

“For newly weds.” You smiled.

“We’ve been married for nearly a year.” He laughed. “That was very kind of them, though, we have to keep moving.” 

-

“I know a black market droid smith, but he’s on Kijimi.” Poe sighed. “But if we don’t find it, then its all for nothing.” He looked at you. “Everything we did, everything they did.” Your mind went to Kes, he was probably still on his farm, unaware of the events that transpired. 

“Poe can I talk to you?” You asked and Rey’s eyebrows shot to her forehead. You walked Poe to a private corner of the ship, and you were shaking.

“We can’t let them win.” You looked into his eyes and his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I get that, that’s the point of all this.” He gestured around the room.

“We have to, we have a reason now.” He just stared, confused. You rolled your eyes

and grabbed his hand, pressing it to your stomach. “I’m pregnant.” His eyes widened, tears lightly watering. 

“No way!” He smiled, brighter than he had in months. He picked you up and spun you around the room. He set you down and kissed you. “You have to go back to base.”

“Negative, I need to help Rey, my position is no less important now.” You pressed a 

finger to his lips when he opened them to protest. “No buts. We’re going to Kiijimi.” He rolled his eyes and settled his hands on the small of your back. He pressed a kiss to your lips and then kissed your stomach. He took a deep breath.

“Kiijimi.” He sighed, and walked towards the cockpit.

-


	2. final thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request one where the reader and Poe are a thing and the reader is pregnant and Poe finds out sometime before the whole firing squad line up thing? And just his reaction to possible death with that information in his head.

“POE!” Finn screamed as his friend went flying to the ground with a blaster shot, soon they were surrounded by stormtroopers. They were hauled to their feet and cuffed, and brought to a General. 

“Execute them.” The General spit at what he viewed as just rebel scum. Poe’s heart dropped into his stomach. All he could think about was you. You raced through his mind, how one day your belly would be big and swollen, would you have a boy or girl? They were shoved through hallway after hallway before stopping in a room. 

_ “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your brains into the snow.”  _

_ “Zorri, hey, we can talk about this.”  _

_ “Why does she want to kill you?” You piped up. _

_ “Oh your friend never told you? He used to run spice.” She cocked her gun. “The bounty on all of your heads is enough to cover the losses when he ran out on us.” Your head jumped, you tried to read her but all you got was a cold mask. You reached out with the force and pushed her gun out, igniting your saber, green lighting up the snow. Rey followed suit and you pinned her down, saber right under her nose. _

_ “Give me one reason I shouldn’t put your brains in the snow.” You were angry, defensive in a way you never have been.  _

_ “Zorii will you help us?” Rey asked, her voice was kind and calm.  _

_ “Fine, but get her to turn her lightstick off.” She growled and Poe reached over, hand lightly resting on your stomach. You turned it off and backed away.  _

_ “Put a gun to his head again and I won’t hesitate next time.” _

He smiled to himself, you had always been defensive of him, but it was more so in the past few weeks. With your earlier revelation it made sense. Force, how would you find out he was even gone? Would you feel it first? Would the First Order parade his body around like a trophy?

“Finn I gotta tell you something.” He whispered.

“What could possibly be so urgent-”

“She’s pregnant. My wife, she’s pregnant and we’re fucked and I’ve got a baby on the way.” Poe choked back tears, his last moments would not be spent crying in a First Order vessel.

“Wow, uh, congratulations man.” Finn was somber, he understood why he was being told this, more so to make Poe feel like his last moments were spent being scared. “Who knows?”

“Uh Rey, you, the locals on Pasaana, apparently, Zorii.” He sighed.

_ “Your girlfriends rather aggressive.” Zorii said once they made it to the roof. Poe laughed, the wind biting against his face. _

_ “She’s not my girlfriend.” He started. _

_ “Pretty defensive for just a friend.” _

_ “She’s my wife, Zorii.” He looked over at her.  _

_ “Didn’t think you were the marriage type.” She laughed, trying to hide the bitterness that comes with lost love. “She’s a Jedi too?”  _

_ “Eh kinda, runs in the family for her.” He smiled at his feet at that. Family. Their little family, he was going to be a dad. _

_ “You’re pretty giggly about her.” Zorii looked over the town. “Let me guess, she’s pregnant, isn’t she?” Poe’s eyes widened. “She hasn’t moved her hand from her stomach since she got here, and your face when you said family is laughable.” _

_“Just found out a few hours ago.” He sighed. “I wish I could take her to a planet far from here, have a nice quiet life.”_

_ “You could you know.”  _

_ “I can’t back out of this war, not until it’s over.” Poe’s eyes shifted to dark and sad. “Maybe it is, we sent out a call at Crait, no one came. Maybe we’re alone.” _

_ “No, the First Order wins by making us think we’re alone.” Zorii looked up to the sky. “We’ve got incoming, we’ll have to get you guys out of here if your kid is going to make it.” _

A blaster bolt took them from the conversation. All three Rebels tightened, only to relax to realize they weren’t dead, they turned to find Hux with a rifle.

“I’m the spy!” He said. 

“I KNEW IT!” Poe yelled.

“No you did not.” Finn rolled his eyes. “C’mon, we gotta get you back to your baby mama.” 

“She’s not my- Finn!” Poe chased after them down the hallway.


End file.
